El arte de ser papá
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Una viñeta especial, hecha para un concurso de fics navideños en un foro.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**El arte de ser papá**

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

Ranma…el teléfono- Más él estaba profundamente dormido. Intenté golpearle suavemente en el costado para ver si se levantaba, pero no obtuve respuesta. Así que me levanté y salí al pasillo.

Moshi moshi…si, yo puedo ir hoy- vi. la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared- Está bien, en una hora estaré allá.

El Dr. Tofú fue quien llamó. Kasumi ya estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo y para evitar riesgos, su esposo le recomendó estar esos días en el hospital. Me habló, porque Nabiki la cuidó ayer, además de que hoy debía estar en Osaka para una junta de trabajo.

Rápidamente me di una ducha, me puse ropa cómoda, eché unos panecillos y un jugo para comerlos en el camino.

Entré al cuarto de nuestro bebé, lo cogí con mucho cuidado y me dirigí a la habitación de nosotros. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que yo ya no estaba a su lado. Dormía a pierna suelta a pesar del intenso frío que estaba haciendo.

Me acerqué para colocar al pequeño Shinji a su lado y avisarle a él que iba al hospital.

Ranma, tengo que salir- le susurré cerca del oído para que pudiera escucharme mejor. Esperé su respuesta mientras me perdía embobada siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración. –Ranma- volví a decirle, acercándome más- Al ver que no despertaba le planté un tierno beso en los labios.

Humm… ¿Kane?- comenzó a entreabrir los ojos el muchacho.

Hola, anata- Le di otro pequeño beso, consiguiendo ser atraída hacía él por un cariñoso abrazo.

Llamó el Dr. Tofú, para pedirme cuidar a Kasumi… ¿te importaría quedarte con el niño hoy?- le sonreí al rozarle las mejillas con la nariz.

¿Y quién nos va a cuidar a nosotros? – puso sus mejores ojos de borrego tierno para convencerme y me abrazaba mimosamente para no dejarme ir.

Anda, Ranma, se que podrás hacerte cargo de Shinji y protegerlo muy bien.

De acuerdo, vuelve pronto- me dio otro beso y me soltó de su abrazo.

No te preocupes- respondí- estaré en casa para navidad- los vi. por última vez y salí de ahí, dejando a los dos hombres de la casa plácidamente dormidos.

Tres horas después de que Akane se hubiera marchado, Ranma despertó. Al voltear a ver a su hijo, este estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo el cuarto biberón que su mamá le dejó preparado.

No tengas cuidado- Haciendo cara de sufrimiento- sobreviviremos aunque tu madre nos haya abandonado- El pequeño le sonrió divertido mientras terminaba su último biberón.

Luego de desayunar y de hacerle un desayuno ligero al bebé, vieron televisión un rato y se fue a entrenar al dojo con el pequeño en un porta bebé.

Shinji observaba atento los movimientos de su padre. No tenía más de nueve mes, pero se notaba que ya traía la vena marcial en la sangre.

-¿Ves esto?- se lucía Ranma al hacer sus Katas- En cuanto empieces a caminar te enseñaré a hacerlo mejor de lo que yo lo hago.

El bebé parecía comprender a su papá, porque asentía a las palabras de este.

- Ranma, deja de presumirle como tonto a un bebé - La puerta del dojo se terminó de abrir bruscamente y un chico totalmente sudado y respirando de manera agitada entró - Además, para eso tiene a su invencible tío.

-Ryoga ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?- preguntó curioso, Ranma mientras le pasaba una toalla a su amigo.

-N-no, vengo a entrenar contigo un rato, ando un poco falto de práctica.

-¿Esa es la verdadera razón?- preguntó sarcástico- ¿cómo va Ukyo con su embarazo?

Una nueva gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Ryoga- En realidad por eso estoy aquí, ha tenido unos antojos de tocino y tiene unos cambios de humor tan drásticos, que he llegado a temer por mi vida.

Ranma soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su amigo, recibiendo, por esto, el impacto de la toalla que antes le había ofrecido. Lo que provocó la risa del pequeño Shinji, que había estado observando todo desde su porta bebé.

-Ah, mira, tu hijito si tiene un buen sentido del humor-Se acercó a él para jugar con él- ¿y dónde está Akane?- Miró de reojo a su amigo en el suelo.

-Está en el hospital cuidando a Kasumi, creo que Akane me dijo que ya está a punto de dar a luz y ya sabes cómo es el Dr. Tofú, pierde la cabeza si se trata de ella.

-Eso huele mal.

- Si, como mis papás todavía no regresan de su viaje, tenía intenciones de invitarla a cenar a algún restaurante o preparar una cena especial para nosotros dos…tú sabes…celebrar- jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

- Yo hablaba del bebé. Necesita un baño urgente ¿qué le diste de comer?

- Lo de siempre: cuatro biberones, papilla de vegetales, huevo cocido...hemm – El chico de la pañoleta amarilla se quedó boquiabierto al saber todo lo que el pequeño consumía. No cabían dudas de que aparte del enorme parecido de Shinji con su padre, también tenía el mismo apetito voraz que él. Comenzaría a rogar a todos los dioses porque el hijo de Ukyo no se fuera a contagiar del apetito del pequeño Saotome.

El celular de Ryoga sonó y esté contestó muy nervioso, intuyendo que era Ukyo.

Bueno, amigo, creo que tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento para otra ocasión. Me ha llamado Ukyo alterada, quiere que consiga un pavo de inmediato para hacer la cena de navidad. ¡Nos vemos!- Dirigiéndose a la entrada del Dojo y dejando desconcertado a Ranma.

Qué bueno que tú te portaste bien con los antojos de mamá eh- le sonrió a su hijo mientras lo cargaba para limpiar al bebé e irse a dar un baño.

Ranma le quitó toda la ropita a Shinji y se metió junto con él a la bañera. Así ahorraría tiempo, matando dos pájaros de un regaderazo. Con ello, empezó a recordar, mientras su hijo jugaba aventando los juguetes de hule fuera del agua.

_- ¿Tú-tú crees que sea una buena idea?...ya sabes… bañarlo…si…heredó…yo._

_- Ranma, no vamos a dejar que se ahogue- trató de tranquilizarle con una tierna mirada._

_- No-no es eso lo que me preocupa- las manos le temblaban sin parar._

_En vista de que el padre estaba aterrorizado por el primer baño de su hijo, fue Akane quién lo sumergió en la tina para comenzar a enjabonarlo cuidadosamente._

_¡Es un niño! – Gritó feliz, Ranma._

_¿Eh?... Claro que lo es… ¿pues qué pensabas?- Le vio extrañada su esposa._

_Jejejeje, nada…nervios del primer baño, creo…- se rascaba nervioso la cabeza y reía exageradamente._

Un rato después salieron de la bañera rumbo al cuarto del bebé.

Te dejaré muy guapo para cuando venga tu mamá- Al entrar al cuarto lo dejó en la cama y fue al armario para buscar un trajecito que ponerle a su hijo.

En lo que se demoró en volver a la cama, Shinji desapareció y Ranma pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¿Dónde lo dejé? ¿Dónde lo dejé? Estoy seguro de que lo puse aquí- Se reprendía mientras escrutaba las cobijas y bajo la cama. Ya iba rumbo al baño a cerciorarse de que había salido con el niño de allá, cuando lo escucho balbuceando detrás de la cama, que en su exasperación, había olvidado revisar.

-¡Shinji! ¡Qué me matas del susto!- respiró aliviado- Eres un pillo, ¿y Desde cuando ya gateas que no le avisas a papá y mamá, eh?- cogió en plena carrera el niño, que, riéndose, se dio la vuelta para huir de su papá otra vez, con pequeños pasitos, apoyándose de la cama.

Después de hacerle cosquillas un rato como castigo, se abrigaron bien y salieron a una tienda de regalos a comprar un obsequio para Akane, que no había tenido tiempo de conseguir antes por estar ocupado atendiendo a los alumnos del Dojo.

Al regresar, lo dejaron bajo el arbolito de navidad y se fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Sacó el pavo, nueces y otros ingredientes que venían marcados en una receta que Akane había marcado con un separador. Le daría la sorpresa de ser él quien lo preparara.

El pequeño pelinegro y con enormes ojos azules veía a Ranma fijamente desde donde este lo había puesto en la mesa y este comenzó a estresarse un poco.

Te aseguro que saldrá muy bien- comenzó a platicar con él- ¿Quieres saber un secreto?- se acercó aún más a Shinji- Tú mamá ya sabe cocinar muy bien, pero yo lo hago aún mejor- Al pequeño no le llamó tanto la atención la confesión de su padre como el flequillo rebelde de este, así que lo cogió con sus manitas y lo atrajo con fuerza hacía a él.

Lo que me faltaba- Bufó Ranma- un niño vengador- Si Akane tiene una niña, entonces si terminarán por matarme entre todos.

Continuó introduciendo el relleno del pavo para hornearlo y encendió la radio que había en la cocina para relajar más el ambiente. La melodía de una canción romántica inundó el ambiente y el joven Saotome con mandil y gorro incluido siguió cocinando al ritmo de la tonada. Un estruendoso "I love you baby" podía ser escuchado a todo lo largo y ancho de Nerima.

Estando la cena lista, el chico adornó la mesa que serviría para la velada y fue a cambiarse para estar listo cuando Akane regresara. Al verse el mismo tan ilusionado por la espera, se recriminó al parecer un tonto al idolatrar de esa manera a esa mujer tan rebelde, que le

dejaba solo con su hijo…y hasta llegar a ¿cantar?...para terminar reconociendo que haría eso y más si era necesario para mantener a esa chica siempre a su lado.

Al pasar de las horas, Ranma se aburrió de esperar junto a la mesa y se fue junto con el bebé a la sala, poniéndose cómodos bajo el arbolito de navidad y terminando totalmente dormidos por todas las actividades que hicieron en el día.

El reloj ya marcaba las 11: 30 de la noche cuando Akane llegó a su casa, dejando las llaves en la mesa. Al registrar la cocina, vio que estaba a oscuras, iluminada sólo por unas velas que adornaban la mesa. Se dirigió a la sala, guiada por las luces que emanaban los foquitos del árbol de navidad. Detuvo su andar en la entrada, al ver a su esposo dormido, sentado en la alfombra, junto al árbol y cargando a su hijo en brazos. Un gesto de ternura se marcó en su rostro, fue por su bolso y sacó de allí una cámara fotográfica con la que les tomó un par de instantáneas. Había cogido el vicio de Nabiki a raíz del nacimiento de Shinji, pero se decía que valía la pena mantener vivos esa clase de escenas.

Luego se agachó junto a Ranma para despertarlo.

Mi amor, ya regresé- lo sacudió cariñosamente.

Humf… ¿cómo te fue? ¿Kasumi se encuentra bien?- Ranma salió de sus ensoñaciones al notar la presencia de Akane.

Me fue perfecto. Ella está muy animada y el Dr. Tofú dijo que quizá para mañana ya tengan a su bebé.

Nos abandonaste todo un día- puso cara de puchero- y tu hijo intentó matarme varias veces del susto- Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado correctamente.

Sr. Saotome deje de comportarse como un niño chiquito- Se acercó lentamente- ¿Llegué muy tarde?- Juntó sus labios con los de su esposo, quien se acercó más para profundizar la unión.

No, koishi- respondió entre murmuró y con la voz enronquecida- ¿quieres comer algo de la cena que preparé para nosotros- le comentó orgulloso.

Claro, me imagino que todo te ha quedado delicioso y me muero de hambre.

Entonces, vayamos a festejar- Se incorporó animado.

Ayudó a Ranma levantarse e ir a dejar a su hijo en la habitación para que descansara y ellos ir a celebrar al comedor.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la entrada de la navidad, se mezclaron con el chocar de dos copas de vino.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas:**

Este es un oneshot que escribí para concursar en un foro de Ranma con motivos de celebrar la navidad y, aunque no resultó ganador, quiero compartirlo aquí en este espacio. n_n


End file.
